I Run to You
by heppy
Summary: What happens in life when the one person you run to is the one person you can't be with? They always seem to run to each other at the worst possible times. Will their love ever make it or are they destined to be with someone else?
1. One

**Authors note:** I own nothing.

This is an idea I have had in my head since season 5 ended…season 5 finale re-written along with season 6 premiere. The story has happened the same up to the finale and I have my ideas as to what I think would have made an awesome season 6. Please read and review Flashbacks will be in italics, hope you enjoy!

Brooke sat alone on her couch, purple monkey in her arms and cell phone laying beside her. God, she already missed the precious baby girl she had grown so close to. Angie was on her way home.

"Hi," Lucas said as he walked in.

"Hi," she replied, agitation in her voice, "they're supposed to call me as soon as Angie's home safe."

"Where's Peyton," he asked as he sat beside the petite brunette.

"I don't know, probably at work," she sighed, "I didn't tell her Angie was leaving for sure."

"And you told me not to come to the airport, why?"

"I don't like you guys to see me like this," she hesitated, "vulnerable."

"It's how I always see you Brooke," he said with a smile, "I think it's kind of beautiful." He stared in to her hazel eyes for a moment, "You know, I've been thinking about all of the things you've done for Angie, and Rachel, and me, and all kinds of people," he continued, "you save people Brooke Davis. It's what you do. I just wanted to share that." Brooke smiled, she was glad Lucas was there, his words meant the world to her. "I want you to call me when she's home safe, ok," he asked as he stood to leave.

"Hey, Luke," Brooke said, he turned to look at her, "we've been through a lot, me and you. But, I wouldn't have made it through today or a couple of other days without you, so thanks."

"You're welcome," he whispered. She held the purple monkey towards him.

"This is for you," she handed it to him and watched as he held it, "I love you Lucas Scott, you know that?"

"I love you too, Brooke Davis."

* * *

"Mia," Peyton said in to her cell phone, "if you see him tonight can you have him call me," she asked as she Lucas walk in, "hey, I gotta go, ok." She stared at Lucas as he walked in,

"I don't hate you," he said, he walked towards her, "I remember the first time I ever saw you, all skinny arms and a tangled mess of hair. It was hard letting you go Peyton, it was hard losing you. It was hard seeing you again. Still," he hesitated, "really hard."

"I know," she whispered. "When I'm asleep, I have this dream where we're back in that hotel room in L.A. and when you propose to me, every single time I say yes."

"It's just a dream, right?"

"It's my dream."

* * *

"Wow," Haley says as she walks on to the river court where best friend is sitting, "very Peyton."

"Lindsey stopped by today."

"She's here," Haley asked.

"Not anymore. I had to go see Brooke."

"The trifecta," Haley said as she sat next to Luke, "how nice. What did Lindsey want?"

"She wanted to tell me that my book's done," he said, "well everything except the dedication, she said I could email that to her." He shook his head, Haley began rubbing his shoulders, "I'm thinking about taking off for a while."

"Lucas please stop running," she pleaded, "you've got to let go of this dark weight you're carrying around."

"This morning Nathan told me that the darkness doesn't have any answers."

"He's right. You saw him after his accident," she said, "look at him now. You know that romantic notion that all the garbage and the pain is really healing and beautiful, and sort of poetic? Well it's not. It's just garbage and pain. You know what's better? Love. The day that you start thinking that love is overrated," Haley said with tears in her eyes, "is the day that you're wrong. The only thing wrong with love and faith and belief is not having it."

* * *

Lindsey Strauss walked through the airport on her cell phone listening to her assistant ramble. She was about to hang up, "Hey, Lindsey, did you tell him?"

"No, bye," she said as she shut her phone. She hadn't told him what she had come to tell him. She hadn't found the courage or the strength that she needed.

She looked at the new text message:

From: Lucas Scott

Subject: Dedication

…to all those lost souls who have forgotten to believe in the immensity of love

She immediately dialed his number, it went straight to voicemail.

"Hi, Luke, I just got your dedication, and I guess I'm one of those lost souls, because I lied to you. I said I was seeing someone and I wasn't. The truth is I am…"

* * *

"Hello," Brooke said as she answered her cell phone.

"Hey," he said, "it's me, I'm at the airport, I was thinking maybe you'd want to get away."

"Lucas," she said.

"Brooke, you've been through a lot," he said, "so have I, come on, I have two tickets to Vegas, just me and you. Please?"

"Ok," she said reluctantly, "ok, Lucas."

"Meet me at the airport, flight leaves in an hour," he said, she didn't respond, "Brooke, you ok?"

"Yeah," she said as she wiped her eyes, "thank you Luke, for everything."

"You're welcome pretty girl," he smiled, "see you soon." He smiled as he shut his cell phone. It immediately sounded, missed call from Lindsey and a new voicemail. He hit ignore. He was tired of hiding and running. For the first time in a very long time Lucas Scott knew what he wanted.

* * *

"Thanks Mia," Peyton said as she closed her cell phone. Mia hadn't gotten the name of the guy who knew Peyton. She had hoped that as a musician it would be her biological father, but she hadn't told Mia that. She sat at her desk staring at the records that hung on her wall.

"Peyton," he said as he walked in.

"Oh my god," she said as she turned to him, she immediately ran to him, wrapping her arms around him, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, I ran into an artist of yours in Atlanta," he smiled as she finally let him go, "I wanted to see this for myself. See you."

"God, I've missed you," she said hugging him again, "I can't believe you're here."

"Me either," he smiled at her, "I am so glad to see you, this is amazing Peyton, you have really done great for yourself."

"Thanks, that means everything coming from you."

"So, how is it being back in Tree Hill? Is it everything you imagined?"

"It just got better," she said, "I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Peyton," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, he kissed the top of her forehead, "I missed you too."

"How are you," she asked as she sat on her desk, he sat beside her.

"Good," he said taking all of it in, "really good. Jenny is with my parents, we're gonna be in town for a couple of weeks."

"That's great Jake, I bet she's beautiful."

"She is," he said as he showed her a picture, "she's seven now."

"Has it been that long?"

"Yeah," he said, "it has."

* * *

"Lucas," Brooke whispered as she tried to wake him up, "Luke."

"Hey," he smiled as he rubbed his eyes, "I was just thinking about you."

"We're gonna miss this flight if you don't get your broody ass up," she smiled as she sat beside him.

"I've missed you," he said, "you know that? I've missed this," he said as he stared at her, she felt her cheeks turn slightly pink.

"Well," she said with a slight laugh, trying to pull herself out of whatever this was, "I doubt you'll be saying that when I am spending all your money in Las Vegas."

"It won't matter," he said as he took her hand, "as long as we are together Brooke, I'll be fine."

"Luke," she whispered as she looked at his hand wrapped around hers, she immediately pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he said in a defeated tone, "Brooke, I…"

"Hey, don't be sorry," she smiled, "we're two friends going to Vegas to have a good time, right? We're good Luke."

"I," he said as his phone beeped again, another voice mail.

"Go, check your messages, it's fine," she smiled.

"Ok, but we need to talk," he said.

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

"Lucas," Lindsey said as she saw him standing dialing his cell phone.

"Lindsey," he said shocked slightly, "I thought you left?"

"My flight was delayed," she said as he shut his cell phone, "can we talk, Lucas, please?"

"My flight boards in about twenty minutes," he said as he looked at his watch.

"Oh," she said, "well I tried to call you earlier."

"Yeah, I was on another call," he said, "is everything ok, Linds?"

"Luke, I didn't come here to talk about your book."

"Ok," he said.

"Lucas, I am pregnant."

"What?"

"I know I told you I was seeing someone, Lucas, but I lied, I was scared. And I didn't want you to think this was a trap or something, Luke."

"Why didn't you tell me Lindsey, before? Were you just going to run off to New York without telling me?"

"I don't know, ok. You and Peyton," she said.

"There is no me and Peyton, Lindsey. I told you, and everyone else," he sighed, "there won't ever be a me and Peyton, ok? Peyton is a part of my past."

"What about me, Lucas?"

"Lindsey," he sighed, "I'm in love with…"

"Luke," Brooke said as she walked towards him, "you get lost?"

"Brooke," Lindsey said as she saw the brunette.

"Hey," Brooke said as she smiled at Lindsey, "I didn't know you were in town."

"I'm actually leaving," she said as she wiped her eyes, "bye Lucas."

"Lindsey," he said as he grabbed her arm, "you can't just leave."

"Lucas," she said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in to his chest.

"We'll figure this out, we will," he said as he looked at Brooke who stood there stunned.

"I think I am gonna go," Brooke said as she watched the broody blonde hugging Lindsey.

"Brooke, don't go," he said, she turned towards him with tears in her eyes.

"I have to Lucas," she said, "I'll see you around."


	2. Two

**Authors note:** I own nothing. Flashbacks will be in italics. No attack, I like vulnerable Brooke a bit too much for this story…not saying she won't be independent, but for now no attack. Hope you enjoy…

Brooke stood in her store watching her assistant work. She had come straight from the airport after leaving Lucas with Lindsey. She was thankful for once that she packed light, all she had brought was a carry on which made her abrupt departure much easier. She knew Millicent was upset about Mouth going to Omaha, hell she was too.

"Hi," Millicent said as Brooke walked towards her.

"You're fired."

"What," she asked.

"You're fired," Brooke repeated, "now go to Omaha."

"Brooke," Millicent said shaking her head.

"Let me tell you something about love, Millicent Huxtable. It does not knock often. And when it does, you have to let it in. You are a wonderful friend. And you're smart, and you're beautiful, and it is gonna suck to lose you, but there is a boy out there who loves you. And I know that you love him back. So, now you have to get your wacky ass out of my store."

"But…"

"I'm gonna be fine," Brooke said fighting back tears, "ok?"

"If you need anything…"

"I just need you to be happy," Brooke said as they hugged.

"I hate goodbyes," Millicent said.

"Ok," Brooke whispered, "go."

"Bye," Millicent whispered as she turned to leave.

Brooke began gathering her things to close up. She locked her sketches away and walked towards the door. "This is my store, this is my life," she whispered to herself, "this is what I wished for." She turned the lights off and was about to open the door when he walked in.

"Brooke," he said, he looked so tortured to her at this very moment.

"What are you doing here, Luke?"

"I'm sorry," he said, "I just wanted to make sure you're ok, Brooke."

"Luke, I'm fine," she said harshly, "I was just heading home actually."

"Hey," he said as he touched her face, "I don't know…"

"Lucas, don't, ok," she said as she turned away from him, "I gotta get home, I have a lot going on with Victoria, and Millicent leaving…"

"Brooke, look at me," he said as she turned towards him, "I want to explain," he hesitated, "I just don't know…"

"Luke, there's nothing to explain, ok, we're friends," she tried to fake a smile, "I really gotta get out of here, ok?"

"Ok," he said defeated, he pulled her in to him and wrapped his arms around her, he closed his eyes, "I love you Brooke Davis, you know that?"

"I gotta go, Luke," she said as she pulled away, she held the door open, he walked out and she locked it. She glanced towards his car and smiled, "Lindsey's waiting on you."

"Brooke, I'll see you around," he said as he watched her walk away.

"Bye, Lucas Scott," she said as she wiped her eyes.

* * *

"I love you Nathan Scott," Haley said as she kissed her husband. They were interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

"It's Luke," he said with a confused look, "Hey man, what's up?" Haley looked on concerned, after the way she had left Luke at the river court, she wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into. "Yeah, I'll meet you there."

"What's that about," Haley asked.

"He's a mess Hales," Nathan said as he kissed her forehead, "but you already know that."

"He needs to stop hiding his heart, Nathan, he needs to let himself be happy."

"I'll be home soon, I promise," he said as he kissed his wife's head, "love you."

"I love you," she said as she watched him walk away.

"You know that you have my wife crazy with worry," Nathan asked as he walked on the river court where Lucas was.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to Nathan," Luke said as he threw the ball to his brother.

"About?"

"Everything," Lucas said as he shook his head, "Peyton and Lindsey," he hesitated, "Brooke."

"Ah," Nathan smiled, "so Brooke is back in the mix."

"Lindsey is pregnant."

"What?"

"Yeah, she told me tonight at the airport," Lucas laughed, "I was getting ready to leave for Vegas."

"Wait, what were you going to Vegas for?"

"I just needed some time away from here, you know, and I thought Brooke could…"

"You were taking Brooke to Vegas when Lindsey tells you she's pregnant," Nathan laughed, "wow, Luke, you're more screwed than I thought."

"Nate," he said, "I'm serious, what am I supposed to do?"

"Do what you want Lucas, no one can make the choices for you, man. Do you love her?"

"Of course I love her, Lindsey and I almost got married…"

"I meant Brooke," Nathan smiled.

"I don't know," he said.

"Bullshit, Luke, you do know," Nathan said, "Haley's right, you can't hide from what's in your heart."

"I'm not hiding," he said, "Brooke is…"

"Brooke. I get it, ok. Lucas I know you."

"I don't want to be Dan," Lucas sighed.

"Luke, you are nothing like Dan," Nathan said.

"Lindsey is pregnant Nate, if I stay," he sighed as they sat on the picnic table together.

"You turn in to Dan and the kid becomes me, I get it. And if you don't stay?"

"The kid becomes me, and I'm still Dan," Lucas said, "I don't know what to do. With Peyton, it's easy, that's over, that part of my life was over a long time ago. I never looked back, and that night with Brooke in New York…"

"You're not him, Lucas, you're not. I mean this may not be ideal, but you need to do what you want, don't let the mistakes of our father dictate your life."

"I don't want to hurt her," he said.

"Which one," Nathan asked.

"Either, Nathan, I love both of them," he said, "but…"

"Sounds like you've got some thinking to do, big brother."

"Not really," he said, "Brooke isn't going to let me in, not now. I thought we had a chance, you know, when she agreed to go with me to Vegas, but at the airport, the way she looked at me. She doesn't know that Lindsey is pregnant. I wanted to tell her, I just couldn't."

"Luke, she's been through a lot, you know that," Nathan said, "no offense, but you caused a lot of it. And now, giving Angie up, I mean she's going to be guarded, it's Brooke, it's who she is."

"I know," he said, "Lindsey's at my house sleeping. We haven't even really talked, I don't know what to do."

"You'll figure it out Luke, you always do," Nathan said as he stood, "now I've got a pretty great wife to get home to. You're gonna be fine, Luke."

"Thanks, Nathan," Lucas said as he watched his younger brother leave.

* * *

"It's late," Jake said as he glanced at his watch.

"Don't go," Peyton said as they sat on the couch in her office, "I've missed you Jake."

"I've missed you too, Peyton," he said as he kissed her forehead, "so much."

"Why did you come back now," she asked, "not that I'm not happy to see you."

"Running in to Mia at the show, it just made me think about Tree Hill," he said, "about you."

"I think about you too," she smiled.

"I'm sorry, Peyton, for the things I said before, when you were in Savannah."

"Hey," she said as she turned to face him, "Jake, that was a long time ago, we were young, and things were pretty crazy. But, now we're here," she smiled, "older, and wiser."

"I've missed you like crazy," he said, "it's been hard on Jenny with no mother around. Nicki hasn't been around at all, but I guess you saw that coming."

"I'm sorry, Jake, Jenny deserves better," she said, "so do you."

"Thanks, Peyton," he said as he hugged her. She laid her head against his chest.

"This is nice," she smiled.

"I applied for a teaching job at the high school," he said, "Jenny and I are planning on this becoming home."

"That's great," Peyton smiled, "really, really great, Jake."

"You know, I was thinking," he smiled as he pushed her hair out of her face, "maybe we could have dinner, sometime, you know."

"That would be wonderful," she said, "I think it would be perfect actually."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she said as she kissed him.

* * *

"Hey," he said as he walked in the kitchen, "I figured you'd be sleeping."

"I couldn't sleep," she smiled as he kissed her head.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know Lucas," she said, "this is all happening so fast."

"Lindsey," he said as he knelt in front of her, "we're going to be ok, it's all going to work out, I promise."

"I love you," she said, he looked a little shocked, "I know I'm not Peyton or Brooke, but Luke we could have a good life together, me and you and this baby. Lucas, we could try," she said as he touched the side of her face.

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her, "I love you Lindsey, I've never stopped. We can make this work," he stood up and wrapped his arms around her. His eyes focused on the picture hanging on his refrigerator, a picture of him with Brooke and Angie, "I promise."


	3. Three

**Authors note:** I own nothing. Flashbacks will be in italics. This story was inspired by the song "I Run To You" by Lady Antebellum. I love the song, and the words are fitting for how I see Brucas…hope you like.

"Look who finally got his sorry butt out of bed," Skills said as Luke walked in to his office.

"Don't you have an entire apartment to yourself," Luke asked as he sat down.

"Yeah," Skills said, "and don't you have an entire house to yourself?"

"Actually, no," Lucas sighed, "Lindsey is back."

"Back?" Lucas nodded, Skills looked a bit confused.

"Yeah, she's back."

"And what about P. Sawyer and B. Davis? I mean can you really juggle three women, Luke?"

"Skills," Lucas said as Haley walked in.

"What are the two of you doing in so early," Haley asked as she glanced at her watch.

"Apparently your buddy here," Skills said motioning to Lucas, "is trying to figure out how to juggle."

"What," Haley asked confused as Skills walked out,

"Nothing," Lucas said as his best friend sat across from him.

"Are you going to tell me, or will I have to beat it out of my husband?"

"Haley," he sighed.

"Luke, come on," she said, "it's me, we've been through everything together."

"I don't know what to do, Hales, I don't," he said, "I thought I finally had some idea and then this, I just feel like the world is spinning out of control."

"What do you want Luke," she asked, "not what do you think is right, but in your heart what do you want?"

"Her," he said, knowing Haley knew what he meant, "it's always been her."

"Then, Lucas Eugene Scott, you fight for that," she said, "you and Lindsey can work this out, I know it. And in the end you will both be happy, Luke, ok?"

"Haley," he said, "I don't want to be Dan, more than anything, I do not want to end up being him."

"Listen to me," she said, "you are not Dan, Luke, you and Nathan are nothing like him, you both have good hearts and this amazing love, I mean it Lucas, don't ever think you are Dan."

"How is Brooke," he asked.

"I don't know," Haley said, "I tried calling her last night but she never answered."

"Well," he said, "maybe I will go by there on lunch."

"Luke," Haley said as the bell rang, "I got to get to class."

"Haley," he said as she turned to him, "thanks."

"You're welcome," she smiled as she turned to walk away.

* * *

"Brooke Davis I presume," she looked towards the voice.

"And you are," she asked as she walked from behind the counter.

"Julian," he said as he stuck his hand out, she shook it, "Julian Baker."

"Well Julian Baker," she said with a smile, "what can I do for you?"

"I am actually looking to make a movie," he said with a devilish grin, "here, in Tree Hill. It's a little story you might know something about."

"Really," she smiled back, "what story might that be?"

"An Unkindness of Ravens," he said, she had a surprised look on her face, "I take it you know it? I am actually looking to meet with the author today for lunch, I've got a call in but haven't heard back."

"You're going to make Luke's book in to a movie?"

"If things go well," he said, "that is my plan. You know, it would be quite authentic," he said as he looked through a rack of clothes, "for you to be my costume designer."

"Well, I am no costume designer Mr. Baker," she said.

"Julian, please," he said, "that's too bad, I would have really enjoyed working with someone as," he said as he looked her up and down, "talented as you Ms. Davis."

"Well," she said as she heard the bell on the door, she glanced over and saw Nathan walking in.

"Brooke," he said as he walked in.

"Nathan," she said as she hugged him.

"I'll be seeing you," Julian said as he walked out.

"Who was that guy," Nathan asked.

"He wants to make Luke's book in to a movie," she said in an uncertain tone.

"Wow," Nathan said, "that's great, I guess."

"Yeah," Brooke said as she sat on the counter.

"So," Nathan said as he stood beside her, "you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good," she smiled.

"Brooke, it's me, we've been through too much for you to hide things," he said as he nudged her shoulder, "I know yesterday was pretty rough."

"I guess," she said thinking about Angie leaving, "the agency called me last night, Angie made it safely, and they said she was doing great."

"That's awesome, Brooke," he said, he could see the sadness in her eyes, "how are you holding up?"

"Good, Nathan, I am good," she said.

"Well, Haley and I are here for you Brooke, if you need anything," he said.

"Thanks, Nate, that means a lot."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Hey P. Sawyer," Brooke said as she walked in to Peyton's office.

"Hey stranger," Peyton said as Brooke sat down, "you ok?"

"Yeah," Brooke said, "I was checking on you."

"Me," Peyton smiled, "I am great."

"What's that about," Brooke asked confused.

"What," Peyton giggled.

"That P. Sawyer," Brooke smiled.

"You know Mia was down in Atlanta," Brooke nodded, "well she ran in to someone who knew me," Peyton smiled.

"Ok?"

"And well, he…"

"Jake," Brooke said surprised as she saw her former classmate walk in Peyton's office.

"Brooke Davis," he said as they hugged, "it has been too long."

"Oh my gosh," Brooke said.

"Look at you," he said.

"Look at you," she smiled as she looked at Peyton, "you're here in tree Hill…"

"Yeah, I am," he said as he put an arm around Peyton, "Jenny and are making Tree Hill home again."

"That's great Jake, I am happy for you guys," Brooke smiled.

"Well," he said, "don't let me interrupt, I was just stopping by to let you know I am heading to Savannah, I'll be back tomorrow," he said as he kissed Peyton.

"Ok," she said as he walked towards the door, "call me, ok?"

"I will," he smiled, "Brooke, it was great seeing you."

"You too," she said as he walked out, "P. Sawyer!"

"I know, right," Peyton smiled, "Jake is back, and Brooke I can't tell you how much I have missed him."

"I'm happy for you Peyton."

"What about you, Brooke, you doing ok?"

"Yeah."

"I know about Angie going home, honey why didn't you call me," Peyton asked, "I would have been there too."

"I know," Brooke said.

"He's worried about you," she said as Brooke looked a bit uncertain, "Lucas. He called me last night, and I was going to come home but Jake and I…"

"I don't need details," Brooke said as she forced a slight giggle.

"Hey," Peyton said as she put an arm around her friend, "I'm serious, honey, I know this is rough on you, but we're all here for you, ok?"

"I know."

"So, are you really ok," Peyton asked, Brooke nodded, "Luke told me you two were getting ready to go to Vegas when Lindsey told him about the baby, he's worried about you honey."

"The baby," Brooke asked shocked,

"You didn't know," Peyton said mentally kicking herself, "Luke just found out at the airport I guess."

"Oh," Brooke said as she looked at her watch, "I love you P. Sawyer, but I need to get back to the store, new girl alone and all…"

"Brooke," Peyton said, "you should talk to him," Brooke looked at her, "Lucas. He was worried about you, Angie leaving and all, just let him know you're ok."

"Ok," Brooke said as she walked out of Peyton's office. She was trying to hide her eyes as she walked away. She felt like her heart had been ripped out and stomped on.

* * *

"Excuse me," he said as he ran right in to the petite brunette.

"Julian Baker," Brooke said with a slight smile.

"Brooke Davis," he smiled back, "leaving Tree Hill?"

"I am actually heading to L.A. to work on my new line," she said as she took her seat on the plane in a seat next to him.

"Well, maybe we can have dinner," he said, "after all we will be working together, Lucas has agreed to do the movie."

"That's great," she said, "but how exactly does that mean you and I will be working together?"

"Well, I only work with the best," he said, "and I am not planning on changing that anytime soon, so I want you Brooke Davis."

"Excuse me?"

"As my costume designer," he chuckled, "I want you to be the designer on this movie. And," he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I always get what I want."

"We'll see," she smiled back. She loved how he could take her mind off of everything else for a few minutes. Julian Baker seemed more and more like a blessing in disguise.

"We will," he said, "indeed."

"So, what made you decide to make this movie Julian Baker?"

"It's a story everyone can relate to," he said, "I think we all know what it's like to be in that world. Plus, the story does have some amazingly beautiful girls," he laughed.

"I can't argue there," she smiled.

"About dinner," he said, "what night works best for you?"

"You are something Julian Baker," she smiled, "you know that?"

"I have heard that a time or two," he said, "how about tonight, after you get settled, give me a call and we can go out."

"Ok," she smiled, "I think that sounds amazing." She checked her cell phone one last time before shutting it off. She had several text messages, from Haley, Nathan and Lucas. She texted Haley a short message letting her know she was heading to L.A. and that she would call soon. She felt bad leaving like this, but it is what she needed, this was what would help her heart. And Julian Baker didn't seem to hurt the situation either.

"Perfect," he said as the flight attendants began their pre-flight instructions.


	4. Four

**Authors note:** I own nothing. Flashbacks will be in italics. Please forgive my jumble of the season 6 episodes, but I like the way this story goes…so I hope you like it too. Again, this is my idea of season 6-7…some things will be as the show happened and others not so much.

"I don't know what to say to them," Haley said as she and Nathan stood outside of the school watching the students enter, "I'm twenty-three years old and I'm supposed to make sense of this? I can't."

"You reached Quentin," Nathan said, handing her Q's copy of Les Miserables, "you'll reach them too."

"You reached all of us," Brooks said as she walked up to her best friend, "you reached me."

"God, I've missed you," Haley said as they hugged.

"It's only been three weeks, Hales," Brooke smiled, "but I wanted to be here for you guys."

"Thanks," Nathan said as he hugged her.

"I just don't know how to help them," Haley said tears streaming her face, "I don't know what words can make this better, you know?"

"You just have to be there," Brooke said as they walked arm in arm towards the school, "that's all you can do Haley, let them know you care."

"I am going to head to the gym," Nathan said as he kissed Haley, "I'll see you two later?"

"Yeah, I'm sticking around for a while," Brooke said.

"That's good," Haley said as they walked towards her classroom, "well, I need to get ready for my class."

"Ok," Brooke said, "I've got to get to the store and stuff, call me ok? If you or Nathan need anything."

"We will," Haley said as they hugged again, Brooke turned to leave. "Brooke," Haley said as her friend turned around, "there is something."

"Anything tutor mom," Brooke said.

"Luke."

"Ok," Brooke sighed, she knew she couldn't tell Haley no, not now. Haley actually smiled slightly as she walked in her classroom. Brooke began making her way towards the gym.

* * *

"Quentin was a great kid. He was the leader of this team," Lucas said addressing his team with his brother and friend beside him, "I wish I could take this pain away. I can't, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay to feel angry. It's okay to feel pain. It's even okay to hate the person who did this," Skills spoke truthfully, from his heart, "but when that anger, and that pain, and that hate becomes too much for you, you come see me, Nate or Luke. Understand? We are your family, and we are going to get through this together."

"You guys know that Q was working out with me, helping me with my game. And that is how I am going to remember him. Strong, happy, playing the game he loved," Nathan said, "I want you all to find your best memories of Q and hold on to them, cause that is where he still lives. And he always will."

Lucas looked at his team, standing there in shambles, and he couldn't do it. He patted his brother on the shoulder and started walking towards the door. He wasn't going to make it through the morning practice, he knew the team was ok with Nathan and Skills.

"Hey you," Brooke said as Lucas walked out of the gym, she had been listening in to his speech.

"Brooke," he said as he immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"You can't take their pain away, Luke," she said as they started walking towards his office, "and you can't hide yours."

"I feel like I let him down. I asked him to be a good example and a good teammate," he said as they each took a seat in Whitey's former office, "and then I go and get suspended?"

"You were defending him, Lucas," Brooke said as he looked away.

"I was failing him," he shook his head, "he's got a little brother. He's got parents."

"Luke, this isn't your fault," she said, "I wish I could help you somehow."

"Brooke," he said looking in to her eyes, "you've helped me so much," he paused, "just by being here."

"Luke," Lindsey said as she knocked on the door.

"Lindsey, hi," Brooke said as Lindsey walked in.

"Brooke, I didn't know you were back," Lindsey said as she stood beside where Lucas was standing.

"I wanted to be here for Haley and Nathan, with Jamie," she said, "it's going to be hard on them, and you too."

"That's really sweet, Brooke, you're a great friend," Lindsey smiled at her.

"Well," Brooke said as she gathered her things, "I need to get to the store, I'll see you guys later."

"Brooke," Lucas called as she was walking out, she turned towards him with a forced smile, "thanks, it means a lot having you here."

"You're welcome," she said as she turned to leave.

* * *

"I heard you were back," Peyton said as she walked in to Brooke's store.

"Hey P. Sawyer," Brooke said as they hugged, "I would've called you, but I went to see Naley."

"And Luke?"

"Yeah, I saw Lucas," Brooke sighed, "and Lindsey."

"You know this is really hard on him," Peyton said, "he's a mess."

"It's a tragedy, a life so young taken so tragically," Brooke said as they sat down.

"I wasn't just talking about Quentin, Brooke."

"Haley and Nathan seem to be holding it together, but what about Jamie," she asked, completely ignoring Peyton's comments, "this has got to be hard on him."

"It's hard on all of us," Peyton said, "it brings back memories, Keith and Jimmy. God, I can't believe how long it's been, sometimes it seems like yesterday."

"And sometimes it seems so long ago," Brooke said remembering back to the tragic events of that day. "I used to wish I would have been in there that day," Brooke said, "I just wish that I could have helped somehow, you know? Done something, anything, to take it all away, all the pain that Karen and Lucas had to go through."

"There was nothing any of us could have done, Brooke," Peyton said, "you did help Luke, Brooke, you were there for him when he needed it. You helped me too, when my mom died, you were there. It's who you are," Peyton smiled.

"You are my friend Peyton," Brooke said.

"Luke's your friend too," Peyton said, "remember that ok?"

* * *

Brooke sat in Nathan and Haley's kitchen watching her friends all interact. They had all gathered after the game that night. Brooke couldn't help but think about the words Lucas had spoken. She knew his heart was broken, and she wanted to help him. She looked over to where he sat with Lindsey, she had her arms around him as they talked with Skills. His words rang through her mind…

"_Every day we face the same truth, that our time here is short. And to honor the fallen we must live our own lives well. We must take the high road when we can and allow our common loss to bring us together. I think that's the way Q would have wanted it. And while tonight we miss our fallen teammate, friend, loved one, we commemorate him for all time. No Raven will ever wear the number 44 again. And for as long as this gym stands, Quentin Fields will be here with us. No one can take his place on this team. And no one can take his place in our hearts. Moment of silence for number 44, Quentin Fields," Lucas said as they all sat quietly. "All right, look, I know you don't feel much like playing basketball tonight. And I get it. When I was in high school, someone close to me was taken away. And I couldn't understand how a game could matter anymore. But my coach was a wise man. He told me that basketball was more than just a game, that it had the power to heal me if I let it. He was right."_

"You ok girly," Haley asked as she sat next to Brooke.

"Yeah," Brooke said, "how about you Hales?"

"I'm ok," she said, "it's going to take a lot of healing, but we'll all get through this."

"Jamie is amazing," Brooke said as she watched him with Nathan and Mouth, "so brave, and he's so young."

"He's pretty great. Nathan and Luke talked to him," she said, "it's pretty tough on both of them. Q was this amazing kid, so much like Luke and so much like Nathan, it's hard to imagine."

"I know," Brooke said as she wrapped an arm around her best friend.

"So," Haley said wiping her eyes, "how did things go in L.A. with Mr. Movie Producer?"

"Good," Brooke said, "we've both been through a lot, and we're just helping each other out."

"Well, that's good Brooke," Haley said as she glanced towards Lucas and Lindsey, "you deserve to be happy."

"I am working on it," she said.

"What about Peyton," Haley asked, "and Jake? I can't even believe he's back."

"Yeah," Brooke said sarcastically, "it surprised me too, after how things ended with them." Brooke tried not to sound bitter about it. Truth was she wasn't really bitter anymore, at least she tried to convince herself she wasn't.

"Well, wasn't it you who said people who are meant to be always find their way in the end?"

"I think I might have said something like that," Brooke sighed as she looked at Lucas, their eyes locking for a moment before she looked away, "but, what do I know?"


	5. Five

**Authors note:** I own nothing. Flashbacks will be in italics. Please forgive my jumble of the season 6 episodes, but I like the way this story goes…so I hope you like it too. Again, this is my idea of season 6-7…some things will be as the show happened and others not so much.

It had been a month since Quentin's funeral. Four weeks Brooke had been back home. Three weeks that Julian had been with her. He and Lucas were working hard on preparations for the movie. Lindsey had been spending the majority of her time in New York. Jake was back, he had gotten a job at the high school. He and Peyton seemed to pick up right where they left off. Peyton had put together this USO concert for her brother. Haley was pacing backstage as she was preparing to go on.

"I had this dream last night," she said as she continued to pace, "that I forgot all the words to my song. What am I gonna do if that happens tonight?"

"Do you have any instrumental hits," Lucas asked with a laugh.

"You are barely my friend right now," she said as she punched his arm.

"I'm sorry, Hales," he wrapped an arm around her, "you are gonna be great, spectacular. I know it."

"Thanks Luke," she said as they both caught a glimpse of Brooke and Julian together near the stage, "you ok?"

"Yeah," he forced a smile.

"You know she seems happy," Haley said as they sat down, "Julian seems really nice."

"Julian is," Lucas hesitated.

"A player," Peyton said as she sat on the arm of the couch where Haley and Luke sat, "sorry for eavesdropping."

"I can't believe you dated him," Lucas said.

"Dated," Haley laughed, "from what I heard, the two of you were practically married!"

"It was a long time ago," Peyton said as she thought back to the two and a half years she had spent with him. Julian had swept her off her feet right after she and Luke had broken up. He had charmed her, and in the end, she ended it because she knew it wasn't fair to him. She would never be able to give him her heart, not completely.

"I think they are good together," Haley said, "she looks happy."

"I am gonna go check on Mia," Peyton said as she stood up, "you two behave."

"Luke," Haley said, she could tell he was brooding, again. "She deserves to be happy, you both do."

"She looks happy," he said with heartbreak in his voice.

"Speaking of happy," Haley nudged him, "how is Lindsey doing? Is she coming back anytime soon?"

"Good," he said, not taking his eyes off of Brooke.

"Lucas," she said in a serious tone, "you can't do this."

* * *

"Thank you," she said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"For what," he asked.

"Being here," Brooke said, "it helps, Julian, so thank you."

"Well, it isn't exactly painful for me," he smiled that smile she was growing very fond of.

"I mean it, I appreciate you being here, like this, with me, so thank you."

"You're welcome Brooke Davis," he said kissing the top of her forehead.

"Enough PDA," Peyton said as she walked towards the couple, "this is a family friendly show."

"Ok," Julian said as he let go of Brooke, "that's my queue to exit stage right," he laughed as he walked away.

"How you doing B. Davis?"

"Good, Peyton," she said as she watched Julian walking towards Lucas, "how about you and Jake?"

"God, Brooke," Peyton sighed, "we're great actually. I can't believe how much I've missed him, and Jenny. It's like no time has passed, you know? I really am so glad he's back."

"I'm happy for you P. Sawyer," Brooke smiled, "you deserve this."

"You too," Peyton said as she glanced towards Julian, "you and Julian, huh?"

"It's not like that," Brooke said in a serious tone, "he's a good guy, Peyton, but you know that."

"Yeah," she smiled, "I do. But, I am totally ok, you know if it is like that Brooke. I want you to be happy."

"Peyton, I am happy, ok," she smiled, "I am. I have this company, I'm working on this movie, and I have these pretty amazing friends."

"Yeah," Haley said as she wrapped her arm around Brooke, "you do have some amazing friends."

"You're not biased or anything," Brooke asked with a laugh.

"Nope," Haley laughed, "not at all."

"I've missed this," Brooke said with an arm around Peyton and Haley, "the three of us have come a long way. You with your label, me and my company," she smiled, "and tutor girl, with this amazing family, gosh I hope someday I have a family like yours Haley."

"You do, Brooke," Haley said, "you are a part of the Scott family, always will be."

* * *

"It was amazing Nathan," Haley said as she laid on the couch wrapped in her husband's arms.

"Well, if my warden would have let me out," he laughed as he kissed her head, "I would've been there."

"I'm sorry, babe," she said, "I just don't want you pushing yourself so much."

"I'm ok, Haley, I promise."

"Good, because we need you," she said.

"How is he?"

"What," she asked as she pulled herself from thought.

"My bone head brother," Nathan laughed, "I know you're worried about him."

"I just want him to be happy," she said, "and I think forcing this with Lindsey, and I don't think it's what will make him happy. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but I don't know if this is the life Lucas wants."

"Well, only he can figure that out. Luke is a big boy, Haley, he'll figure out what he wants, or admit to himself," Nathan laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean," she asked.

"It's Luke, Hales," Nathan said as he shook his head. "I know that he's trying to do what's right, it's who he is. But, I think deep down he knows what he wants, he's always known."

"What's that?"

"The girl."

"The girl, that's your philosophical answer? Really?"

"He wants this," he said, "what we have, the life, the family, love, all of it. And he just needs to let himself be happy and have it."

"Well, he's got about seven months to figure out how to be a dad," she said with a sigh, "I can't believe she's pregnant. Not that I'm not happy about being Aunt Haley, it's just I always thought that Luke would…"

"I know," he said as he kissed her head, "me too."

* * *

"What are you doing here," Brooke asked as she opened her front door.

"Special delivery direct from Omaha," Mouth said as he and Millicent stood there smiling.

"Oh my god," she said as they hugged, "get your asses in her."

"I thought maybe you were looking for an assistant," Millicent said as they walked in the living room.

"What," Brooke said confused, "what do you mean?"

"Well," Mouth said with a smile, "we're back. Omaha wasn't for me. I got an offer to come back here, on air, and well there's only one Tree Hill…"

"And it's home," Brooke said with a huge smile.

"Yeah," he said, "it is, isn't it?"

"So," Millicent said hesitantly, "you think you could use an assistant?"

"You better have your wacky ass in that store first thing in the morning," Brooke said as they hugged, "of course I could always you someone like you in my company. I am so glad you guys are back."

"Hey, do you," Julian froze as he walked out of the bathroom in a towel, "sorry he said as he made his way back to the bathroom.

"Ok," Millicent said with a giggle.

"How long were we gone," Mouth asked.

"Sorry about that," Julian said as he entered again, this time fully clothed.

"Mouth, Millicent," she smiled as she stood beside Julian, "this is Julian Baker, Julian this is my very good friend, Mouth and the most amazing assistant in the world, Millicent."

"I've heard a lot about you," Julian said as they shook hands.

"Julian is the producer working on the movie," Brooke said, "Luke's book."

"That's right," Mouth said, "how is that going?"

"Great actually," Julian smiled as he looked at Brooke, "it's really going well."

"I'm glad," Mouth said. He and Julian immediately fell in to small talk about cameras and electronics. Brooke and Millicent excused themselves to the kitchen.

"So," Millicent said as she sat down.

"I can't believe you guys are back," Brooke exclaimed, "for good, right?"

"Yes, Brooke," she laughed, "so what's the story with Julian?"

"We met when he came to town to meet Luke," she said. "We spent some time together in L.A. when I was out there, and we just sort of hit it off."

"He seems nice," Millicent said.

"He is. He actually dated Peyton for two years, back when she was in L.A. after her and Luke split. That's how he knew about the book," she said.

"That's," Millicent said, she hesitated, not sure what to say.

"I know," Brooke said, "everyone thinks the same thing. I just really relate to Julian, you know, we've both been through stuff, and we just get each other. He's a really good guy."

"He's safer," Millicent said, Brooke didn't respond, instead she caught a glimpse of the photo hanging on her fridge, the one of her and Luke with baby Angie. "You know, Brooke Davis, you have taught me to be brave, to go for what I want, and I have. I have Marvin in my life because of you."

"That's all you, Millie," Brooke smiled.

"Brooke, you should take your own advice, don't be afraid, love doesn't knock often," Millicent said.

"You're a great friend, Millicent Huxtable," Brooke said as she wiped her eyes.

* * *

"Are you feeling ok," Lucas asked as he paced in his living room, on the phone with Lindsey.

"I am fine, Luke, "she chuckled, "don't worry so much ok?"

"I'm not worried, Linds, I just want to make sure you and the baby are ok."

"We are," she said, "what about you, Lucas, are you ok?"

"Yeah," he said, "the script is coming along. Julian has the funding lined up. We're meeting with directors next week," he rambled.

"Luke," she said, "that's not exactly what I meant. Haley said that Brooke and Julian are pretty close."

"Yeah, I guess. Look, I have an early day tomorrow, Linds."

"Ok," she sighed, "well I will be back in Tree Hill in three weeks. I have a lot to get done here before the move."

"Well, don't do too much to stress yourself out, ok?"

"Ok, but you don't either Lucas. You need to talk, I am here, ok, anytime."

"Thanks, bye Lindsey," he said. He looked around his room. God, how time had flown by. It seemed like only yesterday he was seventeen. Now here he was twenty-three, about to become a father, making his novel into a movie. He couldn't help but think about Keith. He missed him every day. He grabbed his ball, he was going to head to the river court, it was late and he needed to clear his head. Sometimes he felt like his world was spinning so fast, he just needed a break.

He was surprised to see her sitting on the picnic table, he glanced at his watch, it was almost midnight.

"Hey you," he said as he sat down beside her.

"Hey, Luke."

"What are you doing out here so late," he asked.

"Can't sleep," she said, "you ever think about things, you know and wish that you could take something back?"

"Yeah, Peyton, I think we all do."

"I've been thinking a lot, since Jake's been back, about all the things I've done to hurt people," she said with a sigh, "I wasn't a good friend."

"Peyton, you're a great friend."

"Luke, I'm serious. I just wonder how different things would be now, you know," she said, "I just wish I could take some of it back."

"Well, what has happened in our past has brought us here."

"Yeah," she said as she wiped her eyes, "but look at us. I wish I could take it back, that kiss in the library. I wish I could un do that."

"That's what has you so upset," he asked with a slight laugh.

"It's not just that, Lucas, it's all of the bad things I've done. I just feel like I am getting my happily ever after now," she said, "I just wish everyone else could get theirs, you know."

"Well, Nathan and Haley seem to have found theirs, Peyton, and Brooke looked pretty happy tonight."

"Really, Luke, you see her as happy right now? I see her scared, her world spinning faster and her grabbing hold of something that can't hurt her. But, I guess that's what I see with you too," she stood up and started to walk away, "het Luke."

"Yeah," he said.

"I'm sorry," she said, "for all sorts of stuff, but mainly for causing people not to trust each other and their love. I'll see ya around Luke. Tell Lindsey I said hi, ok?"

"I will," he said as he watched her walk away unsure of what the conversation they just shared had really been about. But he knew, deep in his heart he knew, he always had.


	6. Six

**Authors note:** I own nothing. Flashbacks will be in italics. Please forgive my jumble of the season 6 episodes, but I like the way this story goes…so I hope you like it too. Again, this is my idea of season 6-7…some things will be as the show happened and others not so much.

It had been three weeks since the night Luke saw Peyton at the river court. Lindsey would be back in Tree Hill tomorrow, he was trying to get everything ready. He had been so focused on the movie that the last three weeks really had flown by. He was getting everything ready in his Mom's old room for Lindsey. They had decided that this wasn't going to be jumping back in to an engagement or relationship. If anything was going to progress, it had to be slow.

Lindsey had no hopes, in heart she knew what Lucas wanted. It was really only a matter of time before he was able to admit it to himself. She loved Tree Hill, though, and honestly she couldn't imagine being in New York raising this baby alone, and this was Luke's home. So she sacrificed. She had agreed to stay with Lucas until she could find something permanent. She had convinced her boss that she would commute back and forth as needed, but that the majority of her job could be performed in Tree Hill. Hell, if Brooke Davis could run a multi-million dollar empire from the small town, surely she could manage her editing duties.

"Lucas, all I'm saying is, if we don't pick a director," Julian said running his hands through his hair in frustration, "he will, ok? Do you want to hand that choice over to him?"

"Dude," Lucas said, "he's your dad, is he really that bad?"

"Yes, Luke, he is. I just think it needs to be our choice who directs this movie." Lucas tossed the ball against the back board and it went in, "Great shot, now can we get back to business?"

"Fine," Lucas said, as equally frustrated as Julian, "find me someone better, ok? Find me someone who can understand. I want a director who can recreate the way I feel every time I step out onto the river court. I want someone who can explain to the audience how one song can instantly change Peyton's mood. Someone who can recognize that there are two completely different sides to Brooke Davis, both of which are," he said, so certain of himself and his vision of her, "amazing. I want a director that can make the little things the big things."

"Ok," Julian said as he took out his cell phone scrolling though his contacts.

"Ok," Lucas asked, "what do you mean ok? We've been searching for two weeks, and suddenly you have this director on speed dial? Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Julian smirked as he dialed, "I have the perfect director for you Lucas Scott, wait and see!"

* * *

"Do you think it's too much," Peyton asked as she and Brooke walked through the house wares section of Macy's.

"Do you?"

"I don't know, Brooke," Peyton said stopping to look at some dishes, "I mean I love him, and it just feels right, you know?"

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, when have you," Brooke smiled, "ever worried about what someone else would think? That's not you, honey. Do what's in your heart. If being with Jake is what makes you happy, go for it."

"It's only been two months," Peyton sighed, "we've only been back together two months, living together is a big deal, especially with Jenny involved."

"That girl adores you, Peyton," Brooke said, "and I am sure she could use a mom since her skank ass mother isn't around, honey, I think it is great."

"You do," Peyton asked, Brooke nodded, "thanks B. Davis. Speaking of great," Peyton smiled, "how are you?"

"I am busy," Brooke sighed.

"I love you Brooke Davis, you know that," Brooke nodded again, "ok, so I want you to be happy, honey, and as much as I hate saying this, but, if you and Julian…"

"Peyton, it's not like that, ok, Julian and I are friends," Brooke said.

"Ok," Peyton said, "but if it were to become more, know that I am totally ok with that, Brooke, I mean it. Julian is a good guy, and I think he's falling for you."

"I appreciate the support, P. Sawyer, but really, we're just friends."

"Like you and Mouth," Peyton laughed, "or you and Felix?"

"You are so not my friend right now," Brooke joked as they looped their arms and continued through the store.

"I've missed this Brooke," Peyton said.

"Me too."

* * *

"Julian, I can't go tomorrow."

"Look Lucas," Julian said pacing on the porch of Brooke's home, "I get you're busy, I do, but this is the one shot we have to pitch to him. He's in New York visiting friends and tomorrow is our only shot."

"Lindsey is coming back tomorrow Julian, I can't bail on her."

"I'm not asking you to bail Luke, I'm asking you to spend a few hours in New York meeting with a director, who I might add would be perfect, for this film. He wants to meet with you, ok, not my call. But, if we want him, it's got to be you and it's got to be tomorrow. It's your call."

"Julian," Lucas sighed as they saw Brooke pull up, "I want this story to be told perfectly, that's what I want."

"Then," he sighed, "tomorrow you'll be in New York."

"Hello boys," Brooke said as she walked onto the porch, immediately Julian wrapped his arms around her kissing her cheek.

"Brooke," Lucas said diverting his attention from the scene in front of him just as Julian's cell phone began ringing.

"I've got to take this," Julian said as he walked in the house.

"What's up Luke," Brooke asked sitting beside her friend, this was the first time she had been this close to her once love in a very long time and she felt nervous, which made her chuckle slightly.

"Julian and I can't seem to come to a decision, and Paul is threatening to make it for us," he said as he turned towards her, "we need a director who can tell our story," he said mentally kicking himself at the word our.

"How is that going?"

"Oh, the director I met with today wanted to make Lucas a gang member and have him living in a junkyard."

"Sounds gritty."

"Oh, but he did want to put Brooke in a mansion in Charlotte."

"Now that's a movie I'd go see," she laughed, he looked worried, "Luke you don't have to compromise, not if you don't want to. The worst thing that could happen is for this movie to fail because they went with someone else's vision."

"What do I do Brooke?"

"Do whatever it takes, just make sure they tell the story the way you remember it."

"Thanks," he said as he nudged her shoulder.

"For what," she asked as she smiled at him.

"This," he said as he looked into her eyes, "for being you, you are so…"

"Ok," Julian said interrupting the duo as he walked back outside, "tomorrow or not at all?"

"I will have to talk to Haley or Nathan and see if they can pick Lindsey up," Lucas sighed.

"I'm sure Brooke could do it," Julian sighed, "it would mean a lot, babe."

"I," she sighed as she looked over at Luke, "guess I could," she said hesitantly.

"Thanks," Julian said kissing the top of her head, "you're the best, and you," he said looking at Lucas, "have a flight at 8am and you are meeting him at this restaurant."

"The Ice House," Lucas said looking at the paper Julian handed him, he was trying hard to keep his eyes off of Julian who had now sat beside Brooke wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh," she said, "that's the little seafood place," she said with a smile, looking at Julian, "the one you took me to a couple weeks ago, the one with the really hot owner."

"That'd be the one."

"Well, he better be as good as you say he is, Julian," Lucas said standing to leave.

"Trust me Lucas, this is the director," he smiled, Brooke in his arms, watching Lucas walk to his Mustang, "call me after the meeting." Lucas nodded as he got in to his car.

* * *

"Is he out of his mind," Nathan asked his wife as they sat cuddled together on their couch.

"What do you mean," she said, "they have to get a director or Julian's dad is just going to hire some random guy."

"Ok, I get that," Nathan said, "but asking Brooke, of all people, to pick Lindsey, who is pregnant with his child, up at the airport? I mean he is asking for trouble."

"Nathan Royal Scott," Haley sighed.

"Look Hales, I get that Lucas is trying to do this, but Brooke picking Lindsey up, did he even consider how Brooke would feel about this?"

"She's with Julian, Nathan, at least that's what Lucas is telling himself now. I don't know, I talked to Brooke earlier and she seemed ok."

"It's Brooke," he sighed, "of course she sounds ok, that's who she is. Miss strong, independent, I don't need anyone."

"You're right," Haley sighed placing her hand in her husband's, "she always puts on a brave front, it's who she is. God, Nathan, what kind of friend have I been?"

"You're a great friend, Haley James Scott, and you will be there for her if she needs you," he smiled as he kissed the top of her head, "even if she's not ready to admit she needs you."

"I love you," she said as they kissed.

"I love you too."

"You know what, you still make my heart race," she says as he laughs, "you do, I'm serious, feel this," she says as she places his hand over her heart, "my heart is full of pride and joy and love right now, because of you."


	7. Seven

**Authors note:** I own nothing. Flashbacks will be in italics. A bit of a crossover….hope you like it….read and review.

Lucas walked up to the little restaurant. He was nervous, but he hoped Julian was right. He hoped this guy was the one that could tell his story, that could make people feel what it was like to be there. It had been a rollercoaster so far with this movie and Lucas hoped this was the director they needed, more so, the one he would want.

"Jennifer Lillian," a dark haired man called out as Lucas walked in the foyer of the restaurant, he saw a small brunette little girl walking around, "can I help you?"

"Yeah," Lucas smiled at the little girl, her hazel eyes and long brown hair, he imagined this is what his daughter would look like if Brooke were her mother, "I'm Lucas Scott, I'm supposed to meet…"

"Dawson Leary," the man smiled as he picked the little girl up, she smiled at Lucas.

"Yes," Lucas said as he followed the man. They walked towards the bar where he saw the blond producer working on a laptop.

"Lucas Scott, this is Dawson Leary," he said as Dawson turned around, cell phone against his ear, "have a seat, I'm sure he'll be a while."

"Daddy, can I sit with Uncle Dawson," the little girl asked as they started to walk away.

"Not right now, Jen, Uncle Dawson is working."

"Sorry about that," he said as they shook hands, "Dawson Leary."

"Not a problem," Lucas said with a smile as Dawson closed his laptop and shut his cell phone off.

"Julian tells me you are passionate about your script."

"I am," Lucas said, "it's my story and I want it told truthfully."

"Then I think we want the same thing," Dawson smiled, "I have read the book, and it was great, Julian and Paul tell me that the script is excellent, this is your first script?"

"Yeah, actually it is."

"Here's the deal," he said, "I'm not the director that has no brain, no opinion. I am a guy who tells stories as close to reality as possible. I mean, that's where I started too. The Creek was my baby, my story and I thought only I could tell it. It was hard letting other people write for it," he said, "but knowing that I picked those people made all the difference in the world."

"So you wrote it based on yourself?"

"You see that guy," Dawson asked pointing to the dark haired man, Lucas nodded, "Petey from The Creek."

"Wow," Lucas smiled.

"I didn't go with their actual names, but yes, I write and direct and produce real life as much as I can. Pacey over there, we've been friends forever. He's like the brother I never had, and we lost our way a lot, over a girl, but in the end, we're here, friends. That story has been told and people got it, we won awards for that series."

"And the girl?"

"The girl," Dawson laughed as he shook his head, "that little munchkin running around here, that's their daughter," he said as Lucas looked over at Pacey who was playing with his daughter, "what about your girl?"

"My girl," Lucas laughed, "well it didn't work out for me and Peyton."

"Who said I was talking about Peyton," Dawson asked with a laugh as he looked at a confused Lucas, "I did read the book. This is going to be a great movie, Lucas Scott, I know it"

"Hey girlie," Haley said as she walked in to Brooke's store.

* * *

"I love you Hales," Brooke said with a smile, "but I am running late, I'm supposed to pick Lindsey up and…"

"Nathan is doing it."

"What," Brooke asked confused, "why?"

"Because I asked him to," she smiled, "I thought we could use a little girl time, just me and my Tigger."

"Haley," Brooke said with a smile, "it wasn't a big deal."

"I know," Haley said, knowing that in reality it was, "but we haven't really had any time together lately. Plus, I was hoping to get a sneak peak at the costumes you've been working on."

"Thank you," Brooke said as they hugged, "and what about you with your song? Julian said he asked you to write a song for the movie?"

"He did."

"So, what scene is it for, what's it like?"

"Uh, no, Julian has sworn me to secrecy," Haley acted as if she zipped her lips shut and threw away a key.

"Not even a hint?"

"Nope," Haley smiled as they made their way to Brooke's storage area where she had been working on the designs for the movie, "Brooke this is amazing."

"Thank you," she said with a grin, "I have a lot of inspiration. I can't believe that some little actress is going to play me in an actual movie."

"I know," Haley smiled, "Lucas is really worried about casting, he wants it to be perfect."

"He doing ok?"

"Yeah," Haley said, "how about you Tigger, you ok?"

"I am," she said as she looked at the red dress that she had made, it was going to be used for Nathan and Haley's wedding, "seems so long ago. You and Nathan getting married, again," they both smiled, "graduation, all of it."

"Yeah, things were much easier then," Haley said.

"I don't know if easy is the word I would use," Brooke said as she sat beside Haley.

"How are you and Julian doing?"

"We're good, we're friends, you know? If something happens it happens, if not," Brooke sighed.

"He's a good guy, Brooke, I can see that, he cares about you," she said looking at her best friend, "you need to open your heart, you know, be open to letting someone love you."

"That hasn't worked to well for me Hales," Brooke said as she wiped her eyes. They both knew that Lucas was the topic of the conversation even though neither of them had said his name.

"It will, Brooke," Haley said as she wrapped her arm around her.

"Enough of this sappy stuff," Brooke smiled, "how are you and Nathan doing?"

"Great, actually," she smiled, "he's been working out and he's meeting with the D-league teams. He says that's the first step to getting to the NBA. I can't believe how much Quentin really inspired him."

"It's great, Haley, seeing the two of you like this again," Brooke said, "it gives me hope, that maybe someday I can find what you two have."

"You will, I know it."

* * *

"Hey," Lindsey said as Lucas walked in the kitchen, he had just gotten back from New York.

"Hey," he smiled, "sorry about not being here, it's just with meeting this director…"

"I know, Nathan told me," she smiled, "I really appreciated him picking me up at the airport, and keeping me company this afternoon." Lucas looked a bit confused, Brooke was supposed to pick her up.

"You know Nathan," Lucas said, "is everything ok, I mean the bed and everything? I wasn't sure what you would want."

"Lucas, it's fine, it is," she smiled at him, "thank you. How did your meeting go?"

"Really good actually. Dawson Leary is officially the director for my movie."

"That is amazing, things seem to be going well?"

"Yeah," he said as they sat down at the kitchen table, "things are going good. Julian is actually a really nice guy, not what I expected at all. Paul, on the other hand," Lucas sighed.

"I'm sure you guys are going to make an amazing movie," Lindsey smiled, "how's Brooke?"

"Fine, I guess," he said, he hadn't really talked to Brooke since that night when Angie had gone home. He wondered how she was, how they were? "She is doing the costumes for the movie, Julian is staying at her place."

"So they're together?"

"No," he said, realizing the tone by the look on Lindsey's face, "I don't know actually, they spend a lot of time together."

"Well, he'd be crazy not to fall for Brooke Davis," she said. She looked at Lucas, knowing he was lost in thought, "you never told me what you two were doing at the airport that night?"

"What," he asked confused.

"The airport, when I saw you, Brooke was there too."

"Yeah, Angie had just gone home, and we were going to get a way for a while."

"Together?"

"I don't know, Linds," he said with a sigh as his cell phone started ringing.

"Take it, it's fine," she said as she started gathering dishes from the table.

* * *

"I have a lot to get done, Julian," Brooke said as he sighed.

"In New York," he asked, "now of all times? Brooke, these costumes are a huge deal for the movie, I just need to know you're ok."

"I am, and I will be able to focus more in New York, ok? I just need some time away," she sighed.

"From him?"

"No, that's not it, ok? I just have a lot going on with the new baby line and then we are getting ready to launch our men's line…"

"If the costumes are adding too much, Brooke, we can get someone else."

"I thought you only work with the best Julian Baker?"

"I do."

"Ok, it's settled then," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, "I am your costume designer. Plus, you can come to New York and check up on me anytime you want, I insist."

"You're something else Brooke Davis."

"So I've been told," she said as she looked in to his eyes, she pressed her lips to his and they kissed. It wasn't their first kiss, but it was the first kiss that she had actually initiated. And it was nice. She really could fall for a guy like Julian Baker…he was the kind of guy she needed.

"So you'll be back soon," he asked as she went back to putting things in her suitcase.

"Yes," she said with a smirk, "I will only be gone a week or so."

"I've got to call Luke," he said looking at his watch, "he should be back by now."

"Julian," she said as he turned around, "don't mention New York, ok?"

"Sure," he smiled, his heart breaking a tiny bit. She watched him walk out of her bedroom. She reached to grab a pair of shoes off of the top shelf and when she did she knocked down a box. She sighed when the contents spilled on to the floor. She sat down to begin picking everything up. Her corsage from the formal, she had gone with Felix, but ended the night with Lucas. Her flowers from the Naley wedding. Haley's graduation speech. A picture from their "pretend" prom in Honeygrove. The letters from Lucas. She held the letters close to her heart and wiped her eyes. She immediately began putting everything in the box. She was not going to let herself go there again, not now.


	8. Eight

**Authors note:** I own nothing. Flashbacks will be in italics. Inspired by Lady Antebellum's "I Run to You". Re-write on season 6 and after…hope you like…

"Hey," Haley said as she walked into her best friend's kitchen.

"Hey," Lucas said as he looked up at her, "what are you doing here?"

"Checking on you," she said as she wrapped her arms around him, "Luke, are you ok?"

"Yeah, Hales, I'm fine. Lindsey just left, she didn't want me to take her to the airport," he said with a sigh.

"This must be so hard on her," Haley said taking a seat beside him, "you too."

"Doctor says it happens," he said, "nothing we could have done to prevent it. I just can't wrap my head around it, one minute I am trying to figure out what kind of dad I'll be and the next it's just gone."

"I'm so sorry Luke," she said holding his hand, "I don't know what I can say or do, but I'm here for you, you know that, right."

"Thanks Haley," he smiled half heartedly, "that means a lot."

"I know she was only a couple months along, Luke, but it's normal to grieve, to be sad, ok? I know you," she said, "don't hide ok? Don't try and be brave and strong, Nathan and I are here for you, Peyton too, and Brooke would be Luke, if you let her."

"She," he said in a harsh tone, "is with Julian in New York."

"Julian is in New York? I thought you guys had a lot going on with casting?"

"Dawson and I have been working, but Julian," Lucas laughed, "Julian thought Brooke needed him, so he decided to run to New York a week ago."

"Well," Haley said, "maybe she did. I think Brooke has been having a hard time lately."

"Well, I just don't see Julian being that guy for her."

"And who do you see, Lucas," Haley asked as he looked at her with sadness in his eyes, "you?"

* * *

Brooke laid snuggled in to his side. She loved how he could make her feel so safe and so strong at the same time. Julian Baker was a guy she could see herself with. Brooke had left over three weeks ago for her week in New York. They both knew it would be longer, so a week ago Julian dad joined her. Last night they had taken their relationship to a more intimate level. Being with him wasn't something she regretted. She was tracing her name with her finger on his arm that was draped over her waist. This was something she could get used to.

"Hey you," he said as kissed her forehead, she smiled, "what are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking that since I have everything with the new lines under control," she said as she got out of the bed with a sheet around her, "maybe, we could go home."

"Home?"

"Yeah," she said as she put a robe around herself.

"Hmm," he smiled, she had grown fond of his smile in the past few weeks.

"What's that about Julian Baker?"

"Home," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, "my home is in L.A. and yours is in Tree Hill…"

"I was thinking about that," she said as they kissed, "I know it's only been three months, but if you wanted to, I would love it if you could spend some time in Tree Hill," she looked up at him, "with me, even after the movie."

"I would absolutely love that Brooke Davis," he kissed her, wrapping his arms tightly around her, he led her back to the bed, she giggled.

"Me too," she smiled as he kissed her, she had a feeling that today was not going to be a productive day for either of them.

"You are something else Brooke Davis," he looked into her eyes, "you're beautiful, and talented, and amazing, what are you doing with me," he laughed looking into her hazel eyes still.

"Well, Julian Baker, you're pretty amazing yourself," she said, she deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms tightly around him as they continued to kiss. She looked into his eyes as she untied her robe, and for the second time they made love. And for the first time in a very long time, Brooke Davis found herself making love. This wasn't some sort of friends with benefits that she tried to convince herself it would be, and she knew Julian felt the same. Julian Baker was a guy she could fall for, if she would let herself.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Brooke Penelope Davis," he whispered as he ran his fingers through her brunette locks. He laid back on the pillow, thinking she was asleep. She opened her eyes slightly, her heart racing. Was she falling in love with Julian Baker too? She snuggled closer to him and instinctively her pulled her close to him, she closed her eyes and within seconds she was asleep in his arms again.

* * *

Peyton was sitting listening to demos in her office. Times like this, she would wonder how she got so lucky? She had her own label, thanks to Brooke and Lucas, she had amazing friends and she had Jake and Jenny back. It had only been three months, and she had only been living with Jake and Jenny for three weeks, but it seemed to be going great. She was finally getting everything she had wished for.

"Peyton," Lucas said as he walked in her office.

"Luke, hey," she said as she turned the music off, he sat across her desk from her, "how are you?"

"I'm ok."

"I'm so sorry about the baby, Luke, "she said, he knew she was sincere, "I know you would've been the best dad."

"Thanks Peyton," he smiled, "so how's life with Jake and Jenny going?"

"Great," she smiled like a giddy school girl, "how's the movie making business going?"

"Great," he sighed as he ran his hands through his hair, "well, except the part where the producer has run off to New York to chase after Brooke."

"Julian is a good guy Luke."

"Good enough for Brooke?"

"Look, Lucas, he really is a good guy, and he has an amazing heart. He's been through a lot," she said thinking back to her relationship with him.

"_My dad was gone a lot," she said as they sat together on the beach, his arms around her, "he worked, and my mom died when I was eight. Brooke was all I had."_

"_You've got me now," Julian said as he kissed her hand._

"_What about your parents," Peyton asked._

"_Well, my mom," he said, "she used to do everything for me and my dad. She was at every school activity, every time. She used to have this light around her, this shine, she was something special. But, my dad, he was all work. His work out ranked me, and it out ranked her. Eventually, she thought that's what she deserved, you know? She thought she deserved to be put last on his list of priorities. She stopped trying with him, and soon she stopped trying with me."_

"_Julian," she whispered as she wiped away the tears from his cheek._

"_She committed suicide when I was sixteen," he said, "day before my sixteenth birthday to be exact. I came home from school, there was a cake on the counter and I found her in their bed…"_

"_I'm so sorry," she said wrapping her arms around him._

"Have you talked to her," he asked.

"No, not really, I know she's got a lot going on with the company and the movie," Peyton said apologetically.

"Yeah," he said.

"You still love her," Peyton said, more of a statement than a question, "Luke, talk to her."

"There's not really anything to say, Peyton," he said as he stood to leave.

"Luke, there is always something," she said, "it's Brooke, and it's you."

"I'll see you later Peyton, tell Jake to stop by sometime," Lucas said as he walked out. He knew what he wanted, and he knew he was going to have to fight for it. He was ready.

* * *

"Do you really have to go," Brooke asked with a pouty smile as Julian gathered his bags.

"I do," he said wrapping his arms around her, "Luke and Dawson are going to think I bailed on them."

"And what about me," she asked with her hands on her hips, wrapped only in a red satin robe. Needless to say they had not gotten out of bed until a half hour ago when Julian had booked a flight to Tree Hill.

"You, Brooke Davis," he smiled, "are well aware that I am not bailing on you. And," he kissed her, "you are coming home tomorrow."

"So, why can't you just stay another day," she asked, "it's already after two, I mean what is a couple of hours anyway?"

"As much as I would love to stay here, with you, I can't. I have the flight already booked," he said as someone knocked at the door, "and a car here to pick me up," Julian pulled himself away from the petite brunette and opened the door, shocked. That was the one word to describe the look on the face of the person knocking, complete and utter shock, "Lucas."

"Julian," he said as he caught a glimpse of Brooke in her robe, he immediately felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest.

"Luke," Brooke whispered as she stared into his blue eyes, immediately tightening her robe, she looked at Julian as he stared between the two.

"I've got to go," Julian said as the driver had walked to the door shortly after Lucas, he kissed Brooke, "I'll see you at home," he turned towards Lucas, "Luke."

"Julian," Lucas said as he turned towards the door watching Julian leave. He hated him, in that moment he hated Julian Baker.

"What are you doing here," Brooke asked in almost a whisper, he didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't," he said reaching for the door.

"Luke," she said walking towards him, he stopped. As much as he wanted to run from the situation he had obviously walked in on he couldn't. He needed her, Right now his world seemed to be spinning out of control and the one person he wanted, the one person he needed was standing their looking at him for answers.

"Lindsey lost the baby," he said, still not facing her, not wanting to see her like this, knowing she had moved on.

"I'm so sorry," she said as she now stood facing him, she reached to embrace him, and he winced slightly, she pretended not to notice.

"I've missed you pretty girl," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, finally breaking down. He hadn't allowed himself to cry, to grieve for the loss of his unborn child, but there in that moment with Brooke he did. She held him as he cried, trying to hold her own tears back, she comforted him.

"I've missed you too, Luke," she said, "I've missed you too."

* * *

"That's a number one hit," Nathan smiled as he walked into the booth where Haley was recording, "I can feel it."

"Don't tell Julian," Haley laughed, "no one was supposed to hear it yet."

"My lips are sealed," Nathan said, and then he kissed his wife.

"Where's your brother," Haley asked with a worried look. She had sent Nathan to try and talk to his brother a few hours earlier. She knew Lucas was hiding and she knew she couldn't get through to him.

"Well," Nathan said glancing at his watch, "right about now he is in New York."

"Lucas went to New York? Why?"

"_There's nothing wrong with my heart, Nate."_

"_Yeah? That's what you said after your car accident," Nathan said, "you told me you didn't want to be afraid to live your life."_

"_That's right."_

"_Well, I don't buy it Luke. I think there's something in your heart you're running from."_

"_What, are you psychic," Lucas asked sarcastically._

"_You can make jokes about it all you want, but you know there's a girl you have feelings for."_

"_Nathan…"_

"_Look me in the eye and tell me I'm wrong," Nathan said, Lucas looked away, "see? Now you can be mad at me all you want, you can say your heart's fine, but till you tell this girl how you feel, your heart's gonna be flawed," Nathan said. Lucas sat quiet, "You need to talk to her, Luke."_

"He loves her Haley," Nathan said with a smile, wrapping his wife in his arms, "he loves her and he'd be crazy not to try. At least that's what I told him."

"You're pretty smart, Nathan Scott."

"Yeah," he asked as Haley nodded, "well, see I had this really hot tutor back in high school, and she did an amazing job."

"She must have been something putting up with you," Haley laughed.

"Still is," he said as they kissed, "I love you Haley James Scott."

"Well, I kind of like you too."


End file.
